


Tattoos and Boat Tours

by ReluctantHero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren and Levi are coworkers, Flirty Eren Yeager, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mild Body Worship, Pining Eren Yeager, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Popular Eren Yeager, Shy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut, Tattooed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/pseuds/ReluctantHero
Summary: While Levi is not very social, he reluctantly agrees to spend the afternoon on a boat tour with his co-workers. Who knew it would lead to an act of spontaneity and what is likely the best night of his life.He'd have to listen to Hange more often...





	Tattoos and Boat Tours

**Author's Note:**

> I went on a boat tour a few weeks ago... So obviously I had to write a fic about it.
> 
> very loosely based on true events - minus the love story lol - though I did jump in the ocean and witness some shameless flirting.
> 
> FYI - the North Atlantic Ocean is cooooold
> 
> Please enjoy!!

“Levi!” Hange shouted, bouncing toward his desk. 

“Shouldn’t you be upstairs in Engineering, doing, you know. Engineering?” Levi asked, not even looking up, much too used to Hange’s antics to be startled by them. 

“No! Come on, were going on the boat tour!” Hange exclaimed. 

“A boat tour...” Levi said, his fingers stalling on his keyboard as he looked over at Hange with a raised brow. 

“Yes, the boat tour! Didn’t you get the invite?” Hange asked. 

“I thought that was spam,” Levi said. 

“I forwarded it to you!” Hange yelled. 

“Shhh, keep it down four eyes, there are no walls on this floor,” Levi hushed, “If you forwarded it to me, then I wasn’t invited.” 

“I’m allowed a guest, now come on! We have to catch the shuttle bus, there’s free drinks, snacks, and we might see a whale!” 

“A whale?” Levi asked quietly, he had never seen a whale in person before. He had never been on a boat tour either, it sounded like a fun way to spend the afternoon. 

“Yes! And Seabirds! Come on Levi, it’ll be great! You don’t have anything important this afternoon, do you?” Hange asked, giving Levi her puppy eyes. 

He knew she was doing it and he knew it shouldn’t work, but it always did. The boat tour did sound fun, and he didn’t have any urgent orders to take care of... 

“Alright fine, let’s go,” Levi said, groaning as Hange pulled him out of his chair and into a hug. 

Levi managed to finish the order he had been working on, send a quick email to his boss to tell him he’d be out for the afternoon, and grab his things, before Hange dragged him down to the parking lot. 

He looked around the bus as he followed Hange to a seat, he had been working for the company for two years and still didn’t recognize most of the people already seated. Granted, it was a large company, but Levi wasn’t much good at socializing. He only knew Hange because they were childhood friends and she had helped him get the job in the first place. 

He did however, recognize the guy from Marketing with the gorgeous green eyes. They had never spoken, except for a few emails back and forth, but he always captured Levi’s attention whenever he was close by. 

Eren was pretty. Gorgeous, actually; possibly the most beautiful man Levi had ever seen. But many men were beautiful, not often did you see a man than was not only beautiful in the way that men usually are, but one that was pretty too. He was unique. 

Maybe it was his long, silky looking brown hair; usually tied up in a bun with wisps of loose hairs falling into his face. Or his phenomenal physique underneath those pants that made his ass look so good it should be illegal. What grabbed Levi’s attention most, besides those ocean eyes; was his smile and the way he interacted with everyone around him. 

Everyone loved Eren, every time Levi saw him, he was always speaking animatedly with someone else. He listened intently, engaged in the conversation, made whoever he was speaking to feel like they were the most important person in the world. At least that’s how Levi would feel if someone treated him like that. 

Levi wasn’t good at conversation with anyone other than Hange. He tried to limit his shitty sense of humor and strange interests when speaking to coworkers; often making him unsure of what to say and looking like a dumbass in front of whoever had been trying to talk to him. His sour looking face didn’t help either, no one wanted to approach someone who looked as though they couldn’t be bothered; Levi didn’t blame them. 

While Hange laughed and shouted along with the others on the bus, Levi sat quietly; taking it all in and letting his excitement build for the boat tour. It was going to be a fun afternoon. 

It was the first time Levi had been to the Marina, he was amazed by the large houses leading the way down toward the wharf, and the way the sun reflected off the water. He looked around for a moment, pulling out his phone and taking a few pictures of the stunning area before hurrying after Hange, who was already halfway down the gangway. 

“Um... Hange,” Levi called out when he reached the boat, looking down at the green water between the Tour Boat and the walkway. Levi pictured himself falling into the water as he tried to step over the large gap. Couldn’t they pull the boat closer? He couldn’t be the shortest person here. 

“First time on a boat?” a voice startled him from behind. 

“Yes,” Levi said, turning around to see Eren smiling down at him. Of course, it had to be Eren. It couldn’t possibly have been someone inconsequential for Levi to embarrass himself in front of; it had to be the only person in the company that would make Levi cringe every time he thought about it for the next six months. 

“It’s not as big as it seems, I promise,” Eren laughed. 

“Yeah for your giant ass legs, maybe,” Levi grumbled, hoping that Eren hadn’t heard him, though the happy laugh let out by the other man told him otherwise. 

“Okay here,” Eren said, sipping past Levi and stepping onto the boat before turning around and offering a hand. 

Levi looked at him skeptically for a long second before taking the offered hand and hopping over the gap. 

“See, nothing to it,” Eren smiled, letting go of Levi’s hand once he was firmly set on his feet. 

“You going to help me back over when we leave?” Levi asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice as an attempt to hide his awkwardness. This is why everyone thought he was a cold, unapproachable ass. 

“If you need me,” Eren said, still smiling. He didn’t scare easy, that was good to know. 

“Levi! Come here, I want you to meet Moblit!” Hange shouted from across the small boat. 

Levi glanced back at Eren, wishing they could chat a little longer, but knowing he couldn’t carry on a proper conversation with the beautiful man. “I guess I’ll see you then,” he said before heading over. 

“I didn’t know you knew Eren,” Hange said. 

“I don’t, he just helped me over the gap since you ran off without me,” Levi glared. 

“Sorry, you know how I get when I start talking shop,” Hange laughed. 

Levi rolled his eyes before the conversation went back to Moblit, introductions, and a deep conversation of what the two of them were currently working on. Levi found a seat in the back corner and made himself comfortable, watching the crowd having fun as they waited for the boat tour to begin. 

He watched as Eren laughed with a group of girls, pulling some drinks out of the cooler and passing them around before ushering them all to the top deck. Levi figured that was for the best, at least up there he wouldn’t have to watch his “crush” flirting with the young girls. 

He was too old for a stupid crush anyway, especially on a twenty something man with a knee weakening smile. That was nothing more than a recipe for disaster and his old ass didn’t have time for that. 

“Did you want a drink?” Eren asked, Levi too wrapped up in his own thoughts to realize that Eren had been speaking to him. 

“What?” Levi asked, internally groaning over how idiotic he sounded, though trying not to blush as Eren laughed whimsically. 

“Do you want a drink? Sorry, it’s nothing particularly good, but it’s free,” Eren said, offering the can of Green Apple flavored Smirnoff Ice. 

“Thank you,” Levi said, taking the offered can. He wasn’t fond of sweet alcohol, but if it would help him loosen up a little, he’d take it. 

Eren shot him another smile before heading up the stairs after the group of girls and Levi leaned back and began sipping his drink while the boat began its trip. 

The tour was amazing, Levi loved the feel of the salty air blowing around him, the small flocks of seabirds flying around them, and even the people around him having a good time. It was fun and exciting and though he’d never admit it to Hange, he was glad she had forced him to come. 

He even jumped when someone yelled ‘Whale’, watching in the direction Hange was pointing with wide eyes, hoping for a glimpse. 

“Oh my god,” Levi yelled in excitement when the whale surfaced once more, even lifting its entire tail out of the water. He found it surreal and amazing, hoping more than anything that it would jump out of the water. 

Unfortunately, there was no jump, at least not from the whale. 

“Come on Levi, let’s jump!” Hange begged, pulling Levi toward the now open gate where a handful of their coworkers had already jumped into the ocean once the boat had stopped for a small break. 

“Hange, that’s the ocean!” Levi said, trying to steady himself so she couldn’t move him. Hange, however; was stronger than she looked. 

“So? People swim in the ocean all the time!” Hange laughed, pulling off her sweater. 

“I’m not dressed for it,” Levi said. 

“No one is! Strip down, it’ll be great!” Hange said, now clad in only a t-shirt and underwear. 

“I’m not getting naked in front of these people,” Levi hissed. 

“Leave your undershirt and boxers on. It’s going to be awesome!” Hange said, reaching for the hem of Levi’s shirt and pulling it over his head. 

“Hange!” Levi growled, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Oh, come on! No one cares about your tattoos. They look awesome!” Hange said, rolling her eyes and attempting to strip Levi even more. 

“I just don’t like showing them at work,” Levi mumbled, slapping her hands away as she tried to unbuckle his belt. 

“Everyone is drunk anyway, I think professionalism is over for the day,” Hange laughed. 

It’s not that Levi was embarrassed over his body, honestly; he was proud of it. He had worked hard not to look like the scrawny teenager he had been, he had decorated his body with art that was special to him, and he had even finally accepted his petite stature. 

He just didn’t like showing off his tattoos at work. He knew that workplaces weren’t allowed to discriminate against tattoos, but he already looked much younger than he was and had gotten the job because of Hange. He wanted to be respected and taken seriously. 

Though Hange was right, none of his coworkers were looking to be taken seriously in that moment; most of them were drunk and all of them were just there for a good time. She did always tell him he needed to loosen up, and the idea of swimming in the ocean was too amazing to pass up. 

With a deep breath and all the courage he could muster, Levi stripped down to his underwear and tank top, took Hange’s hand and they both jumped into the water. 

The water was frigid. The cold knocked the air from his lungs, the salt tasted awful on his lips, but as he surfaced, he felt completely invigorated. He was proud at himself for doing something so crazy, he couldn’t even keep the smile off of his face as Hange screamed in excitement beside him. 

He watched as a few others jumped into the water. Sasha from HR, Jean from Accounting, even Petra the Receptionist has stripped down to her underwear and jumped in. He didn’t speak to them, though just being in the same situation made Levi feel as though he was a part of something; even while simply floating around and enjoying the cold water. 

“Eren!! Get your dumbass in here!” Jean shouted, startling Levi who hadn’t realized he had been so close to the man. After righting himself in the water he looked up to the top deck of the boat to see Eren leaning on the rail with a smile on his face. 

“No, it’s too cold!” Eren laughed. 

“Come on! The water is great!!” A freckled guy, Levi wasn’t sure the name of, shouted. 

“Yeah! Even Levi got in!” Hange yelled and as Eren’s eyes moved over to Levi while Levi wished his body would turn to stone and sink him to the ocean floor. 

Though stone Levi would have missed Eren pushing himself off of the rail and unbuttoning his shirt. It was a gorgeous sight, even from a distance; his sun kissed skin, his defined muscles. He was more beautiful than Levi had originally thought. He watched as Eren pulled off the light fabric and stepped out of his jeans before stepping up onto the railing and diving into the water with perfect form. 

Was there anything this man couldn’t do? 

“Holy fuck, the water is freezing!” Eren yelled when he surfaced, everyone on the boat laughing at his pain before he dunked Jean under the water. 

Levi swam back over toward the boat as Jean resurfaced and the splashing began. It was fun to watch, though he’d rather not drown at the hands of his coworkers. He smiled as he watched Eren fight with Jean, they seemed to be close friends. 

Levi wondered what it would be like to be close friends with Eren; spending time with him, talking with him, being there when he needed him. Not that Eren would ever need Levi, but it was nice to imagine. 

He was so caught up in his fantasy, he didn’t even notice Eren breaking away from the group and swimming toward him with a smile on his face. “It’s been five minutes and I still haven’t warmed up,” he laughed. 

Levi’s heart raced in his chest, the blue and greens of the ocean made Eren’s eyes sparkle. He really was pathetic, getting so worked up over a laugh and pretty eyes of a man who was likely 10 years younger than himself. 

“I don’t think I’ve been able to take a full breath since I got in,” Levi laughed awkwardly. 

“Right?! We must be crazy,” Eren said. 

“I never do anything crazy, it was fun,” Levi said. 

“Oh, well you’ll have to spend more time with me then,” Eren grinned and Levi felt heat rising in his cheeks. 

Luckily Levi was saved from further embarrassment when the Boat Captain yelled that it was time to go. He turned quickly and climbed back onto the boat, leaving Eren alone for one more dunk from Jean and another happy scream from Hange before the rest of them filed on. 

“That was amazing!!” Hange shouted, plopping down beside Levi with a wet squish and wrapping her arms around him, “I can’t believe you got in!” 

“Yeah, it was pretty fun,” Levi laughed, “I wish there were towels,” 

“Nah! We’ll be dry before we get back to shore,” Hange grinned 

“Mind if I sit here?” Eren asked, slipping into the empty bench space beside Levi. 

“Go ahead,” Levi said, shifting a little closer to Hange, who was already in a thrilling conversation with someone else about something Levi had no idea about. 

“Here, I took two by mistake,” Eren said with a soft smile, holding out a can of Cider. 

“Thanks,” Levi said, taking the offered drink and giving a small smile in return. 

“So, we email all the time--” Eren was cut off. 

“Eren!! That dive was amazing!!” A young girl with short blond hair gushed as she rushed toward him and squeezed herself in the corner between Eren and Levi. 

“Hitch, you’re going to get wet,” Eren said, eyes flicking between Levi and Hitch before Levi’s eyes fell to the floor. 

“I don’t mind. Ugh I wish I jumped in too, but I wasn’t dressed for it,” She said. 

“None of us were, you should have gone in anyway,” Eren said. 

“No, I really couldn’t,” She giggled, leaning in to whisper in Eren’s ear. 

“Ohhh,” Eren said. 

Levi ignored them, or at least pretended to ignore them, though he listened intently. It seemed he liked upsetting himself by getting jealous over a man he barely knew flirting with some young pretty girl. 

It was for the best, if Eren was interested in Hitch’s shameless flirting, then they would never work out anyway. Levi was better off just admiring Eren’s beauty from afar. 

“Oh, you have a tattoo,” Hitch said, surprising Levi; he hadn’t noticed Eren’s tattoo. His eyes moved up just in time to watch Hitch run her finger softly over the inside of Eren’s inked wrist. 

“Oh, yeah. I’m a total pansy though, it hurt so much I don’t think I’ll get another one,” Eren laughed. 

“That’s too funny,” Hitch giggled. “I’m so over tattoos anyway. It’s not bad ass, everyone has them, and they’re all going to look stupid in 40 years when they’re all wrinkled and still covered in tattoos.” 

Levi sunk into himself awkwardly, wishing most of his skin wasn’t currently on display while Eren had this conversation beside him. He loved his tattoos, but he had no desire to defend them to his coworkers. 

“They get tattoos of the things they love; I think that is badass. And have you actually seen an old person covered in tattoos? They look so awesome,” Eren said firmly, catching Levi’s surprised eye with a smile. 

“Oh, well I mean, yeah they’re totally cool sometimes,” Hitch began, though Eren had already turned his attention towards Levi. 

“Levi, your tattoos are awesome! I had no idea that’s what you were hiding. Or that you liked anime!” Eren said. 

“You’re in to anime?” Levi asked quietly. 

“I am! I was going to get one just like yours, it’s my favorite show! But I’m such a wimp,” Eren laughed, “How did you sit through all of those?” 

“It wasn’t that bad,” Levi shrugged, just as Hitch made some excuse about needing a new drink and slipped out from between them. 

“I’m not surprised you’re braver than me,” Eren said, barely noticing her movement, “I’d love for you to tell me about the rest of them some time, they’re beautiful.” 

“Oh, Levi,” Hange cut in from beside him, he had almost forgotten she was there, “Moblit and I need to work on something when get back. I won’t be able to drive you home.” 

“Hange, it’s Friday night, why do you need to work on something?” Levi sighed, it wasn’t the first time she had ditched him for work like this, though it was the first time she had a twinkle in her eye while she did. 

“I can bring you home,” Eren offered. 

“Hey, what a good idea! But haven’t you been drinking?” Hange asked, “Eren, don’t you live close to the office? Why doesn’t Levi hang out with you there and I’ll pick him up when I’m done?” 

Levi was going to kill Hange. He was going to murder her in her sleep and bury her in a sandbox. This was too much, he couldn’t do this. Eren wouldn’t go for... 

“Yeah sure! You can even take a shower,” Eren offered. 

“T-thanks,” Levi stammered, hoping the flush of his cheeks could be mistaken for a chill from the freezing water. 

“Awesome, thank you Eren! Poor Levi here doesn’t have many friends, he’s so shy and intimidating,” Hange laughed. 

“Well, you have one more now,” Eren said, turning his sparkling green eye toward Levi with a smile. 

Levi was going to murder Hange. Or thank her; he hadn’t decided yet. He spent the rest of the boat tour sitting quietly beside Eren, who surprisingly, never left his side. Maybe he had made a friend. How easy was it to be friends with someone who you found absolutely gorgeous? He’d have to find out. 

“This is so uncomfortable,” Eren laughed when the boat finally docked and he was pulling his jeans on over his still soaking boxers. 

“It is,” Levi chuckled, his dress pants already weighed down and soggy before the button had even been fastened. 

“I’ll let you take the first shower,” Eren smiled, jumping over the gap and turning back to offer Levi a hand. 

“Thanks,” Levi said shyly, taking his hand and hopping over the gap; reluctantly letting go as they walked toward the bus. 

“Did you have fun?” Eren asked, guiding Levi into the seat with him. 

“I did. I’ve never jumped off of a boat before,” Levi smiled. 

“Really? You need to hang out with me more often then, I’ll have you doing exciting things all the time!” Eren laughed. 

“That would be nice,” Levi said, warmth spreading through his chest as Eren smiled at him. Levi had no idea Eren’s personality was truly as beautiful as he was. It had been a pleasant discovery. 

By the time they had arrived back at work, the salt had dried and crusted into their clothes uncomfortably. Luckily, Eren had managed to snag a ride from one of their co-workers, saving them from having to walk to his apartment and Levi found himself in a hot shower in no time. 

The hot water felt good on his freezing skin, as did Eren’s body wash. The smell was intoxicating, just like Eren. Levi couldn’t help but imagine Eren in the same position, lathering himself up with the mild scent. He refused to jerk off in Eren’s shower, though he may have stayed in a little longer than he had meant to as he waited for himself to calm down. 

“Feel better?” Eren asked when Levi came out of the bathroom, wearing Eren’s oversized t-shirt and sweat pants with the drawstring pulled tight. 

“Much,” Levi said, feeling nervous by the way Eren’s eyes roamed over him, “Do I look ridiculous?” 

“What?” Eren asked, shaking his head and meeting Levi’s eyes, “No, not at all! You look really cute in my clothes actually.” 

“Oh,” Levi said bashfully, he liked the idea of wearing Eren’s clothes and even more the fact that Eren liked him in them. 

“Make yourself comfortable, I’m going to take a quick shower,” Eren said, getting up from the couch and grabbing his towel. 

“Take your time,” Levi said, watching him leave before settling himself on the couch and pulling out his phone. 

“You hungry?” Eren asked, causing Levi to drop his phone in surprise; unsure if his startle was due to Eren taking the quickest shower of all time, or the fact that he was standing shirtless with sweatpants hanging dangerously low on his hips and a towel around his neck. 

“Yes,” Levi said, what he was hungry for remained ambiguous. 

“Let me see what I can whip up then,” Eren smiled, heading into the kitchen with Levi following close behind. 

“We could make an actual meal, pasta, vegetables, chicken... or we could have a frozen pizza and wine,” Eren laughed, holding up the Delissio pizza and a bottle of Riesling. 

“Definitely pizza and wine,” Levi said. 

“Good, glasses are in the corner cupboard, I’ll put the pizza in,” Eren said with a smile as they prepared their dinner. 

Spending time with Eren was surprisingly easy. Levi figured someone with such a beautiful appearance wouldn’t need conversational skills, or at least Levi’s little crush would turn him into an awkward mess. But Levi found himself having a great time with Eren, the conversation was effortless, the silence was comfortable, and Levi felt as though they had known each other their entire lives. 

“What time do you think Hange will be finished?” Eren asked as the credits rolled on the movie they had been watching. 

“Who knows, sometimes she gets caught up for days. Did you want me to go? I can call a cab,” Levi suggested. 

“No! You can stay all night if you like,” Eren said, shifting in his seat to face Levi. 

“That’s really nice of you, thanks,” Levi said, his eyes roaming over Eren’s still bare chest – after only just stopping himself from being distracted by it half way through the movie. 

“I’ve really enjoyed spending time with you this evening,” Eren said. 

“I’ve enjoyed it too,” Levi said quietly, loving the way Eren’s lips stretched into a happy smile. 

“We’ve been emailed back and forth at work since you started but this is the first time we’ve ever really talked. I’d love to know more about you, starting with these tattoos,” Eren said, taking Levi’s hand in his and running a finger over the design on his forearm. 

“Um... what do you want to know?” Levi asked nervously. 

“Which one means the most to you?” Eren asked, his eyes so intense as they stared into Levi’s. 

“The one for my mom, she died when I was young,” Levi explained. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. My mom died too, I had her name tattooed on my wrist,” Eren said, lifting his arm to show the elegant letters spelling out ‘Carla’. 

“It’s beautiful,” Levi said, tracing it with his finger. 

“Can I see yours?” Eren asked softly. 

“Sure,” Levi said, shifting to sit up straight in his seat and pulling off his t-shirt; trying not to focus on the way Eren’s eyes widened as he stared. 

“Her name was Kuchel,” he explained, showing Eren the “Kuchel” written over falling blue flower petals, tattooed over his heart. 

“Gorgeous,” Eren said softly, “They’re all gorgeous, just like you are.” 

“T-thank you,” Levi whispered, unsure how to handle such a compliment. 

“What about this one?” Eren asked, running his fingers over the tree branches stretching over Levi’s ribs and down to the waistband of his pants. 

“It’s just a big ass tree... I like trees,” Levi explained. 

“I really like it; can I see it all?” Eren asked, his voice low and his eyes dark as they trailed over Levi’s body. 

With a nod, Levi stood up from the couch and took a step toward Eren. He had never had someone stare at him so intently before, he felt nervous yet oddly excited to be standing half naked in front of Eren as the beautiful man admired his body. 

“It goes down pretty far,” Levi said as he undid the drawstring of his pants and pulled the side down enough for Eren to see more of the tree. Eren glanced at Levi as though asking permission before laying his hand on Levi’s skin, running his fingers over the bumped of Levi’s ribs and trailing down over his hip. Levi shivered at the touch before his nerves got the best of him and he pulled his pants back in place, redoing the drawstring. 

“I’d love to see the rest,” Eren said, shifting closer to the edge of his seat with his hands still on Levi’s waist. 

“I don’t have anything under this,” Levi whispered. 

“That’s okay,” Eren said, staring up into his eyes as his fingers pulled gently on the strings, “May I?” 

Levi heart was beating violently in his chest and his cheeks burned, but with all the bravery he could muster he gave Eren a small nod of approval. With a swift tug, Levi’s pants loosened; the much too large piece of clothing falling to the floor. 

“You’re breathtaking,” Eren whispered, running his hands over Levi’s skin and leaning forward to press his warm lips against his stomach. 

“You’re trembling,” Eren added, gripping onto Levi’s hips and kissing a soft wet trail over his abs. 

“I’m nervous,” Levi answered truthfully. 

“There’s no need to be,” Eren smiled, guiding Levi onto his lap and pulling him into a kiss. 

Eren’s lips were soft, he held Levi close with a firm yet gentle grip; easing into the kiss slowly but filling it with a passionate longing as though they had been waiting their entire lives for this moment. Perhaps they had been; Levi had kissed guys before, but it had never felt like this. He had never been so hungry for another person, so desperate for his touch, and so satisfied to be held in his arms. 

“How are you even real?” Eren whispered as they parted, his eyes shining up at Levi’s. 

“How are you?” Levi asked breathlessly, causing Eren to laugh softly. 

“You are the most beautiful man I have ever laid my eyes on. I’ve been wanting to talk to you for so long but could never work up the courage. Now here you are, naked in my arms, and I hope to God that I’m awake,” Eren explained and Levi knew his face was multiple shades of pink. 

“You’re not dreaming,” He said, leaning down to kiss Eren once more. 

Eren slipped his arms beneath Levi’s legs, lifting him with ease and carrying him toward the bedroom. Not breaking the kiss until Levi was tossed onto the bed. Levi nearly drooled as he watched Eren slip out of his pants; his large cock standing swollen and proud as he climbed onto the bed above Levi. 

“You’re so tiny,” Eren whispered, his hands roaming Levi’s body as his lips made their way down Levi’s neck. “You fit in my arms so perfectly, like you were made for me.” 

“Maybe I was,” Levi said, spreading his legs wide so Eren could fit in between. His own cock leaking against his belly. 

“Then no one else can have you,” Eren said, opening the bottle of lube that Levi hadn’t even noticed him retrieve, and pouring a generous amount on his fingers. 

“I’m yours,” Levi gasped as Eren’s finger slipped inside. He rocked his hips impatiently as he pulled Eren into another searing kiss; Eren eagerly swallowing his cries of pleasure while he fingered him. 

“Eren, please. I’m ready,” Levi whimpered as Eren slipped a third finger inside of him. It felt good, so good that Levi could cum from nothing else; but he needed more. He needed Eren inside of him, pounding into his prostate until he was crying from overstimulation. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Eren said, his eyes filled with tender concern. 

“You won’t,” Levi promised, grinding his own painful erection into Eren’s, a low moan leaving them both. 

Eren pulled away, only long enough to roll on a condom and line himself up with Levi’s slick entrance. Levi held his breath as Eren slowly sunk in; his cock filling him so completely, pressing against Levi’s insides with agonizing pleasure. He could feel Eren pulsing inside of him, refusing to move until Levi gave him permission. Even in the heights of ecstasy, Eren was nothing but a gentleman. 

Levi wrapped his legs around Eren’s waist, guiding his movements as Eren began to rock slowly inside of him. Gradually picking up the pace until Eren was slamming into Levi’s prostate with each thrust and Levi’s throat was raw from his own cries of pleasure. 

“You’re so fucking tight. You feel so good, so perfect. Tell me how good it is,” Eren demanded. 

“So good. Fuck, I’m so full,” Levi cried, yelping when Eren lifted him off the bed and slamming him down on his cock. The new position reaching places inside of Levi he didn’t know he had as he screamed loudly. 

“I love your voice, keep screaming my name,” Eren growled, his fingers digging into Levi’s hips with a bruising grip as he bounced him on his length. Tears streamed down Levi’s face, unable to contain his emotions through the pleasure he was feeling. Eren felt so good below him, around him, inside of him; Levi never wanted this moment to end. 

If the moment had to end, at least it ended in the best way possible; with Eren’s strong fingers digging into Levi’s hips as he came, holding Levi firmly in place while his pulsing cock pushed hard against Levi’s prostate. 

Levi came with stars behind his eyes, dizzy from the pleasure, and more satisfied that he had ever felt with another person. He felt himself falling forward, Eren’s arms wrapping around him and lowering him onto his chest gently. 

“You are incredible,” Eren whispered, kissing Levi’s forehead as Levi lay boneless on top of him. 

“That was all you,” Levi whispered, snuggling into Eren and breathing his scent. 

“Not even a little,” Eren laughed, “Maybe we’re just incredible together.” 

“I can accept that,” Levi smiled with his head still on Eren’s chest, listening to Eren’s slowing heartbeat. 

“How about I carry you to the shower and we clean up a bit. Then maybe you could stay the night?” Eren asked, a hint of shyness in his tone. 

“I’d like that,” Levi said, lifting his head to look into Eren’s eyes as the younger man smiled. 

“I really like you Levi,” Eren confessed, “I have for a while.” 

“You have?” Levi asked in surprise. 

“I have!” Eren laughed, leaning in to kiss the tip of Levi’s nose, “You’re so beautiful but so intimidating.” 

“I’m not very good at social interaction,” Levi admitted with a blush. 

“I know, I realized that today. You’re so easy to talk to when you warm up. I didn’t realize you were so shy; I think it made me fall even harder for you,” Eren said, running his fingers through Levi’s hair gently. 

“I’m glad you talked to me today,” Levi smiled. 

“Best decision of my life. But honestly, how could I not when you were so adorable? The way your eyes lit up when you saw that whale. There was no way I was ending this day without at least a date,” Eren said and Levi’s face burned. 

“Maybe we could still go on a date sometime,” Levi suggested. 

“Oh, we are  _ definitely _ going on a date sometime,” Eren laughed as he pulled Levi into another kiss. 

Who knew that tattoos and boat tours could lead to happily ever after 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
I'd love to know what you think


End file.
